72 Hours
by BladeTA
Summary: Ten lives are soon to be interwoven by the hands of fate. One impending apocalypse will decide their future. Non-Sburb/Human!Stuck AU, which contains Dirk/Jake, Roxy/Porrim, Rose/Kanaya, and John/Jade. Rated K for now, though it will increase to T. Based on the 12/21/12 idea that we're supposed to die somehow.
1. Day One: Dirk Strider

**_Day One – 11:11 AM; Dirk Strider [El Paso, Texas]_**

* * *

"Oh, come on old chap; don't tell me you're getting beaten _this_ easy." taunted Jake English, your best friend, who is currently beating you at a video game.

"Striders don't lose, English."

"Is that so? Well, it seems to me like I'm in first place right now."

You smirk, accelerating your car to pass Jake's. To add insult to injury, you chuck a bolt behind you, which lands on the hood of Jake's car, causing him to veer to the side of the track.

"Like I said: Striders never lose."

Jake laughs. "It seems so. Well played, well played."

The game you two were playing currently was called _Blur_, a racing game where you had various power-ups. To be quite honest, you weren't really that good at racing games, but the power-ups assisted you in your prowess.

"So, had enough of me schooling you, or do you want to keep trying to fail miserably at this?" you taunt, enjoying the feeling of beating Jake at a game. The two of you rarely saw each other, and whenever he visited, you always treasured the time with him. There were certain "emotions" running throughout your head, but you didn't want to talk to him about those feelings.

"Oh, I say we can go for one more round," he replies as you cross the finish line, placing fourth, "after all, I'd love to see a Strider lose for once."

* * *

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, I must admit, but it gets longer when chapter 3 rolls around. Chapter 2 is also short, but please, comment and critique if you could, it helps improve my writing!**


	2. Day One: Roxy Lalonde

_**Day One – 11:45 AM; Roxy Lalonde [Rainbow Falls, Washington]**_

* * *

tipsyGnolstic began pestering gustyGumshoe at 11:45 AM

TG: yo janey

TG: janey

GG: Oh, hello Roxy!

TG: you're in a good maid

TG: *mood

TG: lol maid

GG: Well, I think I should be, seeing as how it's my birthday today!

_Whoops._ You completely forgot about that.

GG: You didn't forget, did you?

TG: of couirse not, janey! Happy birfday!

TG: *course

TG: *birthday

GG: Well, thanks Rolal! I appreciate it. :B

TG: has jake said anyting to you?

GG: No, not yet, but I think he will.

TG: isn't he with dirk tho?

GG: Oh… that's right, he is…

_Mistake #2, Rolal, you're on a roll here._

TG: i'm sure we can do someting together tho!

TG: *something

GG: Like what?

TG: well, we could go the mall

GG: Oh, that sounds splendid! I'll meet you there. :B

TG: will do

tipsyGnolstic ceased pestering gustyGumshoe at 11:49 AM

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will go up shortly, and Chapter 4 will go up in a couple of hours. Again, this is a short chapter since this is a pesterlog.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day One – 12:00 PM; Porrim Maryam [On the road to Forks, Washington]_**

Of all the places you had to end up stuck in, it just _had_ to be Forks, dreamland of the tween "vampires" roaming around in that god-awful series of books and movies. You can't do much about it, though. Your mother insisted you and your sister come out here.

"It'll be good for you to leave the city for once, Porrim." she told you. It wasn't a suggestion though; it was a command, and you didn't want to argue with her about it. So, leaving the Big Apple behind, you and your sister Kanaya made the long haul to Washington. Throughout the car ride, Kanaya remained optimistic, not wanting to let your mood worsen. You smiled the whole way as the two of you discussed the latest and greatest fashions; which celebrity dressed the best, which one dressed the worst; anything and everything relating to fashion was fair game for conversation. Or at least, it was, until Kanaya chimed in with a question.

"Porrim?"

"Yes, Kanaya?"

"Why is it all of my designs are terrible?"

"Darling, they're not terrible at all!"

"My teacher told me otherwise."

"Wasn't this the same teacher who wore a lime green top and orange pants because they 'smelled good?'"

She nods.

"Kanaya, dear, your designs are the best I've seen, and that's something I rarely even say to anyone. I'm not saying it because you're my sister; I'm saying it because it's _true._"

Kanaya grinned, and you grabbed her chin, glancing over to smile back at her. In that split second, that one millisecond you looked away, you had drifted into the other lane, and when you glanced back, a blue Prius had rammed into your car, sending your vehicle spinning to the right side of the road. Your head hit the steering wheel from the force of the impact. Before you blacked out, you looked over to see if Kanaya was okay, and to your horror, she was bleeding profusely. Your eyes slam shut and you drift out of consciousness.


End file.
